Pipe-driving apparatus is known in which an open access trench accommodates a pressing station for thrusting individual pre-fabricated pipe sections end-to-end to extend the pipe string. At the forward end of the pipe string material is excavated with a boring head. Normally the pipe section would have a small diameter such as not more than 1200 mm and generally below 800 mm which makes access difficult. It is known from AT-PS 35 27 74 to remove material from the forward end zone with a container which is movable between a filling position in the forward end zone and a discharge position at a rear end zone in the access trench. The container supports the boring head as well as an associated conveyor worm which extends inside the container. A drive unit for the boring head and the worm is mounted at the rear of the container. This makes the container rather bulky and it is difficult to hold the container in its working position. DE-PS 2 845 316 describes a modified arrangement where the boring head can be separated from the container when the latter is to be removed for unloading. However, if it is desired to repair or replace the boring head this is a difficult operation with a small diameter pipe string.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved form of pipe-driving apparatus.